Mother's Day Sequel to Fishing
by Parvulissula
Summary: Sequel to Fishing. Jess and Lorelai have grown closer over the past year. Jess gives her a sweet mother's day card. Lorelai remembers the past year as she reads.


Mother's Day (Sequel to Fishing)

Disclaimer: I don't own GG, I'm not making any money…not even monopoly money!

Author's Note: Seeing as this is the sequel to fishing, I suggest you read it first. This takes place a year after 'fishing', Luke and Lorelai are still together. I wrote all the lovely poetry by myself as well.

~*~Present~*~

Lorelai read the card, and re-read the card again; this was possibly the sweetest thing she had ever received.

_A mom and a mother are two different things,_

_Though usually one in the same._

_A mom carries you for nine months and gives birth to you,_

_And maybe even loves you._

_But a mother,_

_A mother is a different thing,_

_A mother is there to scold you when you mess up._

_A mother is there to praise you when you don't._

_A mother is there to talk to you and to give good advice._

_A mother is there to make sure you follow through with their advice._

_A mother gives you the push in the right direction._

_A mother knows what you've done,_

_Even when you don't think they do._

_Mother's day is for mothers,_

_Not simply moms. _

_Which is why I wrote this._

_Happy Mother's Day Lorelai. Thanks._

So much had changed this year; she realized Jess wasn't that bad. She and Jess had grown closer as she and Luke grew closer.

~*~Flashback~*~

Luke parked in front of the diner and he and Jess got out of the truck and went into the diner where Lorelai and Rory were waiting for them. When they got through the door Rory ran to Jess and threw her arms around his neck, he awkwardly put his arms around her waist, "Um, hi."

"I missed you." she said excitedly.

"I missed you too." he admitted. "Uh, Lorelai," he paused thinking of how to say it, "Thanks for asking me back."

"Thanks for coming back." she replied.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Homework?" Lorelai asked casually as she sat down across the counter from Jess who was cleaning the coffee pot.

"Nope, already did it." he turned around to face her.

"Like every other day this week?" Lorelai asked pointedly.

"Damn it." he cursed and put the rag down.

"Get your ass upstairs. Caesar can handle helping Luke for right now." Lorelai sighed and Jess trudged up the stairs.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Report card." Luke demanded as Jess walked into the diner.

Jess attempted to hide a smirk as he handed Luke the piece of paper. Lorelai snuck around the counter and read the report card over Luke's shoulder. "I'm impressed." Lorelai nodded smiling.

"Yeah, this is yours right?" Luke asked curiously.

"Uncle Luke," Jess gasped, "I'm disappointed that you could ever think that I would do a thing like that."

"Jess."

"No, I didn't steal it and change the name, nor did I hack into the school's computers. It's mine, all grades are deserved. Except for math, I had to screw the teacher for that one."

"Jess," Luke rolled his eyes and sighed as Lorelai whispered something in his ear.

"Kidding." Jess smirked.

"I know. You're off today, go do something. Get out of here."

Jess smiled, "Thanks Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled back, "Well deserved Jess, now stop wasting your off time."

~*~Flashback~*~

"What's the problem?" Lorelai asked as Jess brought her coffee.

"Nothing." Jess sighed.

"That wasn't a nothing sigh. Sit down."

"I have work to do." Jess argued.

"Luke will get over it. The diner isn't that busy right now. Sit." Lorelai ordered.

"I'm not a dog you know."

"Jess."

"Fine." he huffed and sat down across from her at the table.

"Now what's the problem, wait, let me guess. It's a, hmm," Lorelai pretended to ponder, "Chick, it's gotta be a chick."

"So what if it is?"

"I can help, seeing as I once was, and still am, a chick. What's the problem?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I am Lorelai, if you tell me, you can avoid working even longer and have an excuse, not to mention that I give excellent advice seeing as I have years and years of practice. Plus you can't tell Rory right now because she's out with Dave." she rambled.

"Fine." he sighed, "There's this girl and I like her but there's no way in hell she'd ever like me so it doesn't matter and I don't know why I'm bothering telling you this because it's all entirely irrelevant."

Lorelai giggled, "Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh but you'd be surprised. I bet she probably likes you as much as you like her and she is waiting for you to say something." she smiled as she glanced at the kitchen door.

"You and Luke was a different scenario than Cera and me is." Jess argued.

"Well how about you buy her a book and ask her to come to the diner and eat lunch with you. And then when all is going well you tell her that you like her."

"How do you know she likes books?"

"I guessed, seeing as you like books. You wouldn't like a girl who doesn't read. Because, then telling Rory that she and Dean had nothing in common, would make you a hypocrite."

"Alright, fine. As long as Luke is not around and trying to make me work."

"Luke, distracted. Done." Lorelai smiled.

"I don't want to know. Don't tell me." Jess shook his head as he stood up.

"Distracting Luke does not mean doing dirty things with Luke." Lorelai defended.

"Uh-huh." Jess nodded and picked up the rag lying on the counter and wiped down tables.

~*~Flashback~*~

"How did you know I haven't read this yet?" Cera asked as they walked into the diner.

"I don't know. I guessed. Most people haven't read it, or at least don't own a copy."

Lorelai smiled from behind the counter, *oh yeah, this chick likes him.*

Jess and Cera went to a table and he told her to go ahead and sit down and he went up to the counter.

"Lorelai, what are you doing behind the counter?" Jess asked.

"Oh my God. You sounded like Luke. I am making sure that you don't chicken out. Because I was so right about this, and you are totally a pessimist."

"Don't ever say I sound like Luke again." Jess shuttered, "Where did you send him?"

Lorelai smiled, "He's at my house fixing the stairs."

"Which don't need to be fixed."

"One of them creaks!"

"But you didn't tell him which one."

"Exactly." she smiled.

"So why aren't you at your house again?"

"Because, I told Luke that he'd never get the stairs fixed if I was there watching him work…"

"Stop there and give me two cups of coffee." he interrupted.

"Mm, good choice." she smiled and poured two mugs of coffee and gave them to him.

"Thanks." he said as he took the coffee and went back to the table where Cera had already started reading The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka.

~*~Flashback~*~

"So Jess, where were you last night?" Lorelai asked curiously as Jess walked to the counter of the diner after kissing Cera goodbye.

"I told Luke I couldn't work because I was going to study for exams." Jess answered quickly.

"Uh huh, I didn't ask you what you told Luke." she smiled as his face paled, "It's okay. I won't tell."

"We didn't do anything." he added.

"I know." she nodded.

"How did you know I wasn't studying?" Jess asked curiously.

Lorelai smiled, "Think about who you're talking to."

"Right." he smiled, "Um, thanks."

"No problem, just don't do it too often."

"What if I told you first?"

"Depends, but from now until the end of school, no more late night dates at the pond on school nights."

"Fair deal." Jess agreed.

~*~Present~*~

Luke walked up behind Lorelai and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at what she was looking at, "What's that?" he asked curiously.

She leaned into his touch, "A card, Jess made it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Read it." she said as she handed it to him.

"Wow." was all Luke could say after reading it.

"Yeah. It made me feel really good but then I felt kinda bad because he acts like he doesn't know for sure if Liz loves him." she frowned.

Luke kissed her cheek, "Trust me, Liz doesn't deserve a kid like Jess. You helped change him into who he is today, not Liz. I can see why he feels this way. Liz is in his mind as a reminder of what he doesn't want to go back to and what he doesn't want to turn into. You've been here when he needs you. You, Rory, and now Cera, are the only people he really talks to. Because of Liz, he's had a hard time trusting people. Because of you, he's with Cera. Rory is like a little sister to him, it only makes sense that he would think of you like a mother."

Lorelai turned around in his arms and put the card down, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you." she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too." he smiled.

~*~


End file.
